criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Confession in Hieroglyphs
A Confession in Hieroglyphs is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twelfth case in Friend or Foe? and the twelfth case overall. It takes place as the second case in the New Africa region. Plot Following the discovery that Darryl Brennan was working on a renewable energy source to give La Familia power, the team prepared to leave for Darryl's diamond mine, where he was developing the energy source, in Botswana. However, before they could leave, Joshua collapsed, his face deathly pale. Hours later, Suniva and Aida revealed they were unsuccessful in treating Joshua before Dara suggested they speak to nomadic helper Fawza about healing Joshua. Tadashi then located Fawza and her tribe in Giza, prompting the team to rush there. As they arrived by the pyramids, workers on the nearby archaeologic dig pleaded for help, insisting that archaeologist Raffaele Walsh had gone missing in the pyramids. They then ventured into the tombs, only to find a fresh mummy buried in a sarcophagus. Luna soon identified the mummified corpse as Raffaele's, before the team suspected adventurer Nadine Baba, archaeologist Naomi Harris, and her husband, historian Imran Haddid. Soon after, Jason revealed that Fawza's tribe were preparing to leave Egypt. The team soon rushed to find Fawza and her tribe, where they eventually agreed to care for Joshua. After labelling Fawza as a suspect for her verbal disagreements with the archaeological dig, they returned to the Sphinx and labelled La Familia agent Bernardo Padilla, whose bail had been paid by Darryl. They also discovered Raffaele attempted to discredit Naomi's findings, and Nadine had been stealing artefacts from the pyramids to sell on the Warrenville black market. As the team discussed Joshua's worrying state, Fawza approached them, revealing Joshua had worsened. Fawza then insisted that she didn't know how long Joshua had left, but vowed to do whatever she could. They then discovered that Imran and the victim quarrelled over Naomi, and that Bernardo had been ordered to assassinate Raffaele and frame the nomads, due to their public disagreements with Darryl's diamond mining. Eventually, after discovering a confession in hieroglyphs, they arrested Imran for the murder. Imran was then taken in for questioning, where he admitted to the crime, seeing no point in lying. Imran then admitted that he and Naomi were having a child, but Raffaele had grown an obsession with Naomi after discrediting her work. Imran recounted how Naomi had seen Raffaele following her across the site, sending her Egyptian charms as gifts, even photographing her. After Imran found a trunk of Naomi's pictures belonging to Raffaele, he became worried for his wife and unborn child. As Raffaele's advances became increasingly dangerous, Imran decided to protect her. The pair then fought on the dig at night, before Imran lashed Raffaele with the metal hook, accidentally killing him. Knowing he had to dispose of the body, Imran mummified Raffaele in the tomb in hopes he wouldn't be found. In court, Imran pleaded guilty to the murder, insisting it was worth it if his wife and child were safe. Naomi then stood up, tears in her eyes, vowing to wait for Imran no matter how long it'd take. The couple exchanged one last loving look before Judge Donovan sentenced Imran to fifteen years in prison. Post-trial, Fawza approached the team, revealing she'd make a breakthrough in Joshua's care. Fawza then revealed that that Joshua had been attacked with a homemade poison and to beat it she'd need to make a cure. Fawza then asked the player and Rosa to return to the sphinx to recover a patch of Desertlilly flower so she could create a remedy. With no time to waste, Rosa and the player rushed to the monument and eventually recovered the flowers, sending them Aida for analysis. Once Aida confirmed the flowers were safe, they returned to Fawza, who thanked them. Fawza then set to work on creating the cure while the team supported Joshua, in crippling condition. Fawza then presented the cure and Joshua drank from it. A few hours later, the team spoke to Joshua, expressing their relief that he was okay. They then told Joshua about the poison, where he surmised that La Familia must've poisoned him at the market. Meanwhile, Jason asked for the player's help in investigating Nadine and her theft of priceless artefacts. They soon returned to the site and questioned Naomi, who told them they could find an index of the artefacts on the decking. After recovering the list, Jason cross-referenced the list with the items still on the site, and concluded that Nadine had stolen another artefact. Nolan then informed the team that Nadine had been spotted fleeing into the tombs and the pair rushed after her, eventually finding her clutching a stolen ankh. Nadine then confessed that she was a La Familia agent, stealing artifacts which she sold to gain funds for the criminal organization. They then arrested Nadine for her crimes. Later on, Kayla revealed that she was returning to Hawaii to recover, and the team split ways with her. The team then noted the amount of La Familia members was rising, and concluded that the organization was making a final stand against the ICD. Knowing they had to investigate Darryl's diamond mine, where he was creating his renewable energy source for La Familia, the team requested passage with Fawza's tribe, who were heading to Botswana to protest the mine. Fawza welcomed them happily, and the group set off to Botswana. Summary Victim *'Raffaele Walsh' (mummified in the tombs) Murder Weapon *'Metal Hook' Killer *'Imran Haddid' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect practices aromatherapy. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect practices aromatherapy. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect practices aromatherapy. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices aromatherapy. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarab jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats koshari. *The suspect practices aromatherapy. *The suspect reads hieroglyphs. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats koshari. *The killer practices aromatherapy. *The killer reads hieroglyphs. *The killer wears a scarab jewel. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Egyptian Tomb. (Clue: Mummy, Locked Sarcophagus, Archaeology Tools) *Examine Archaeology Tools. (Result: Miner's Helmet) *Examine Miner's Helmet. (Result: N BABA; New Suspect: Nadine Baba) *Quiz Nadine on the mummy in the tomb. (New Crime Scene: Archaeological Dig) *Investigate Archaeological Dig. (Clues: Ankh, Faded Diagrams) *Examine Ankh. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Naomi Harris) *Question Naomi on the dig. *Examine Faded Diagrams. (Result: Pyramid Diagrams Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Hear about the missing archaeologist from Imran. *Examine Locked Sarcophagus. (Result: Aromatherapy Equipment) *Analyze Aromatherapy Equipment. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices aromatherapy) *Autopsy Mummy. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats koshari) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Plead for Fawza's help. (Attribute: Fawza practices aromatherapy; New Crime: The Sphinx) *Investigate The Sphinx. (Clues: Egyptian Trunk, Broken Stone) *Examine Egyptian Trunk. (Result: Pager) *Examine Pager. (Result: B PADDILA; New Suspect: Bernardo Padilla) *Confront Bernardo over his presence in Egypt. (Attribute: Bernardo eats koshari) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Hieroglyphs) *Analyze Hieroglyphs. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads hieroglyphs; New Crime Scene: Dig Ladder) *Investigate Dig Ladder. (Clues: Faded Book, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Naomi's Book) *Analyze Naomi's Book. (08:00:00) *Confront Naomi over the victim's annotations. (Attribute: Naomi eats koshari, practices aromatherapy, and reads hieroglyphs) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Scarab Jewel) *Analyze Scarab Jewel. (04:00:00) *Confront Nadine over the theft of the artefacts. (Attribute: Nadine eats koshari, practices aromatherapy, and reads hieroglyphs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Hear an update about Joshua from Fawza. (Attribute: Fawza reads hieroglyphs; New Crime Scene: Tomb Doors) *Investigate Tomb Doors. (Clues: Messenger Bag, Sand Pile) *Examine Messenger Bag. (Result: Fez) *Examine Fez. (Result: I HADDID) *Question Imran over the fez in Raffaele's bag. (Attribute: Imran eats koshari, practices aromatherapy, and reads hieroglyphs) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Cryptex) *Analyze Cryptex. (05:00:00) *Confront Bernardo over his orders. (Attribute: Bernardo practices aromatherapy and eats hieroglyphs) *Investigate Sarcophagus. (Clue: Metal Hook, Egyptian Box) *Examine Metal Hook. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarab jewel) *Examine Egyptian Box. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to King of the Jungle (2/5). (No stars) King of the Jungle (2/5) *Hear from Fawza about her breakthrough. *Investigate The Sphinx. (Clue: Pile of Sand) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Result: Desert Bag) *Examine Desert Bag. (Result: Desertlily Flowers) *Analyze Desertlily Flowers. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Joshua Copperfield) *Give Joshua the remedy. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Naomi about the stolen artefacts. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Archaeological Dig. (Clue: Old Trunk) *Examine Old Trunk. (Result: Index) *Analyze Index. (08:00:00) *Investigate Egyptian Tomb. (Clue: Broken Helmet) *Examine Broken Helmet. (Result: Adventurer's Helmet) *Arrest Nadine for the thefts. (Reward: Egyptian Crown) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Friend or Foe? Category:New Africa (FOF)